


Grima vs. Grima

by AlpacaSoon



Series: FEH Requests [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Minor Violence, Minor cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaSoon/pseuds/AlpacaSoon
Summary: Tensions are running high after the latest battle with Surtr. Unfortunately, the manifest themselves in the form of a war between the Grima's of the army.





	Grima vs. Grima

**Author's Note:**

> Just for ease of writing/reading, M!Grima is referred to as just Grima and F!Grima is referred to as just Robin.

“Tch. Weak.”

Grima immediately whipped his head around to glare at his counterpart. “What was that?”

Robin only lifted her head higher, a smirk playing at the edges of her lips. “You heard me. Or are your ears as weak as your pitiful power?”

Grima bristled, the air around him thrumming with power. “The only weak one here is you. You can’t even control your vessel well.”

Smirking in full now, Robin stalked over to a window, threw it open, then jumped out… Only to float in midair. She turned back to Grima. “What was that you said?”

Snarling, Grima stalked to the window as well. For a moment, he paused, weighing his options. Then, he thew himself out the window as well, grabbing onto Robin’s coat and delivering a fierce punch to her face. With a howl, Robin lost control and they both fell. Grima, however, summoned his dragon and landed safely on its head while Robin crumpled on the ground. Smiling victoriously, he leaned back. “You were saying, worm?”

Standing unsteadily, Robin spat out blood and wiped her mouth, fury dancing in her eyes. “You dare attack me?”

Carefully, Grima slid to the ground. “Oh, that wasn’t even a dare. I’ve always wanted to do that.”

Robin raised her own dragonstone, her dragon appearing in full, mouth open and wings flaring. “You will repent for that.”

Grima raised his hand, his dragon roaring. “We shall see about that.”

 

* * *

 

“The hell is that commotion.” Kiran said tiredly, prodding the map of Muspell with their quill. “We just got back from our fight with Muspell… Why is everyone fighting?”

“Perhaps they’re training.” Innes said, craning his head to look outside. At Kiran’s other side, Soren impatiently slapped their hand.

“Stop doing that. You’ll get ink everywhere.” The mage snapped.

Groaning, Kiran dropped their quill and rubbed their eyes. “Where’s Robin? Aren’t they all supposed to be here for this tactics session?”

“I think I know where a few are.” Saias spoke from his stance by the window.

“Oh? Where? And which ones?”

“I don’t think you’ll like this…”

 

* * *

 

“WHY ISN’T ANYONE STOPPING THEM!?” Kiran screeched as the flailed to the training field, closely followed by Innes, Saias, and Soren. “They’ll destroy the entirety of Askr before Surtr gets a chance!”

“I think some people are trying to stop them.” Innes nodded at the battle, and Kiran looked to see a small group of insurgents, mostly those from the World of Awakening, led by Lucina, in between the two dragons, trying to break up the fight. Both Grima’s, however, were not deterred and continued their war.

“Die, you miserable fool!” Robin shouted, raising her hand to send a blazing attack at Grima. He hissed and rolled out of the way… Only to get caught in the maw of Robin’s dragon as it struck out amazingly fast. The dragon bit down, and Grima shrieked in pain as blood ran down his body.

“Robin!” Kiran screamed. “Stop this, now!”

“Oh, Summoner. How nice for you to—augh!” Robin’s greeting was cut off as Grima’s dragon viciously bit at her head. Robin dodged in time to save her head, but not enough to save herself from a large cut from her forehead down to her neck. “You worm!” Robin spat out blood, pressing a hand against her eye. “You will pay!”

Grima, who’d been dropped to the ground when Robin was attacked, shakily stood, wiping blood from his mouth. “Heh… Let’s see who’ll be paying for their sins at the end of all this.”

“All of you!” Lucina cut in, raising Falchion. “I won’t let you go free!”

“For Naga’s sake!” Kiran yelled in exasperation, marching out to the middle of the field to stand between the three competitors. “Will you all just quit it!? We’re in the middle of a goddamn war! I don’t need this crap right now!”

“You’re not  _ needed _ here, Kiran. We’ll be perfectly fine by ourselves. You can go back to your strategizing. I will return to your side once I’ve beaten these worms.” Grima said, raising his dragonstone again.

Kiran, however, had enough.

Before Grima could attack again, Kiran slapped him across his face, grabbed his dragonstone, tossed it over their shoulder, then grabbed his collar and yanked him down so they could look him in the eyes.

“Grima. Look at me. Look at me, now.” Kiran snarled, eyes swimming with anger. “Tell me why the hell I shouldn’t send you home right now, because you’re doing nothing but causing me unneeded stress. I  _ do not _ need nor want this right now. I’m trying to fight against an invincible king, mourn for Gunnthrá, and train every single hero so we’re ready when Surtr attacks again. I know tensions are running high, but  _ do not _ add more to my plate unless you’re prepared to face the full consequences.”

Grima gulped, doing his best to gaze back threateningly, but it was only then that he noticed the lines on Kiran’s face, the tension in their jaw and how red their eyes were. Tired. Mourning. Far too innocent and stressed to be commandeering the war, yet they still did it. For a moment, the person inside Grima panged, and the dragon let out a heavy breath and relented.

“Fine… Now let go of me.”

Kiran relaxed, stepping back. “Thank you.”

“Hmph.” Grima looked away. Kiran smiled, then walked across the field to talk to Robin, then Lucina. As they did, Grima picked up his dragonstone, recalled his dragon, then limped to the nearest healer, who happened to be Fjorm’s sister, Ylgr. “I require some assistance.” He growled.

“Of course!” Ylgr raised her staff, smiling. Strange. Healers usually didn’t smile when they were healing wounds as deep as Grima’s. “Tensions are quite high in this army, aren’t they?” The young healer chirped out.

“Hm. Well, I suppose.”

“Ah… How perfect.”

“Huh?”

“Oh, it’s nothing!” Ylgr smiled again, and for a moment, her eyes seemed a much deeper purple than their usual lavender color. But then she blinked again, and they were back to normal. Grima frowned even deeper. A trick of his blood-depleted brain? 

Ah, whatever. Best to rest now. He would have to be back at full health to help Kiran in their fight against Surtr again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Why No Grima or Lyn? for this request! It was really interesting to write. I was going to put a comedic spin on it, but decided to put a more angsty feel on it instead. I hope you liked it? Also, I know you said you wanted it after Book 2 ended, but here's the thing... Is the latest chapter the last of Book 2? Is Book 2 going to be continued? Or are we going to Book 3 now????
> 
> Well, if I got the timing wrong, then I'm really sorry! But if I did... Again, I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Also, did you see what I did at the end? I am, like, 110% sure that Ylgr is actually Loki in disguise. I hope the real one is safe!
> 
> Also... Do you see... How much focus I put on M!Grima...? I'm sorry... I'm just really weak for him... 
> 
> Anyways, here are some of my thoughts about FEH now. First, WHY ARE THERE SO MANY HECTORS. WHY. ACTUALLY. WITH BRAVE!HECTOR COMING OUT, WE CAN LITERALLY HAVE A HECTOR EMBLEM. CAN YOU IMAGINE THE ARENA HORRORS. But I got a Myrrh from the latest Legendary Banner! Dragon Emblem, let's go! 
> 
> Voting Gauntlet! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE SUPPORT SIGURD. I HAVE LIKE A LIST OF 5 REASONS WHY BUT I'LL SPARE Y'ALL THAT PAIN NOW.
> 
> Ahem. As always, if you liked it, feel free to leave kudos/comments!
> 
> If you want to request a fic, you can find the information here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748498
> 
> Well then, have a great day/night!


End file.
